Oh The Games We Play
by Trexus
Summary: this is part one of a love story between Sara and Catherine.If this story is not your thing then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**OH THE GAMES WE PLAY.**

**Chapter One.**

"No Greg"

"Awww, Sara come on please" Greg begging and giving Sara his best puppy dog eyes look.

"For the last time Greg NO" Sara could feel a headache coming on any minute.

"Jeesh, your no fun anymore more Sara" giving a little pout and turning away from Sara.

"Greg I am all for fun" this remark from Sara caused Greg to snort at her but she continue anyways.

"It's just that I think this game of yours sucks that's all" said Sara also praying that work would pick up soon so she could escape Greg's playful mood.

"Awww, come on Sara it's a great game it's not my fault you are a chicken" turning around to face Sara with his arm crossed over his chest Greg knew Sara hated been called a chicken and would do anything to prove otherwise.

"Fine Greg you think am a chicken let play the game" Dam him using the C word gets me every time Sara knew she had to play now.

'Got you now Sidle' hook, line and sinker every time Greg amused that Sara was now interested in playing his game, so let's play.

"Ok Sara $20 dollars are up for grabs if you kiss the next person to walk into the break room no matter who it is" a small smirk making it way on to his face.

"What even if it is Ecklie" Sara shuddered at thought.

"Yeah even if it's Ecklie" laughing somewhat at Sara's discomfort.

"Ok, on one condition Saunders" If am going to do this might as well get something out of it thought Sara.

"Ok" Greg was worried slightly at what Sara might have in mind and got more nervous seeing the smirk now on Sara's face.

"If I do it not only to do I get $20 dollars but you have to wear high heels to work all day tomorrow"

Sara was now laughing at the look on Greg's face but Sara thought it was worth after all anyone could walk in to the break room next.

Greg after thinking for awhile agree to Sara's conditions only the condition that if Sara did not go through with the bet she had to call him Lord Sexy Saunders all week.

Sara agreed and the game was on all they had to do know was wait for their unexpected victim…sorry next person to walk into the room.

Five minutes turned into ten minutes which then turn into half an hour at this point Greg was about to tell Sara to forget the game when all of a sudden who should enter the break room…….


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Catherine Willows

Greg's face lit up as if he just got the best Christmas present ever looking over to Sara to say go head and kiss her.

Sara for her part just glared at Greg with a look saying 'you've got to be kidding me'

Catherine looks at both Greg and Sara interaction with a look that said 'whatever they are up to I don't want to know'

Catherine walk over to Sara and hand her an assignment slip "Home invasion, were working together on this hope that won't cause you any trouble" said Catherine knowing full well that Sara always kicked a fuss when been team with Catherine.

"No p p problem here" said Sara nervously knowing she had to end this game her and Greg were playing but did it have to be bloody Catherine Willows to walk in the room the woman who of late had a starring role in Sara's erotic dreams.

Catherine been the investigator that she was picked up on Sara's nervousness "Erm Sara are you ok"

"Yeah Catherine am just fine thanks, let get to work shall we" getting up quickly and making her way toward the break room exit.

Catherine turn towards Greg but he just shrugged his shoulders whilst smiling at his little win over Sara.

Catherine just sighed and started to follow Sara out of the room but stop suddenly by Sara stopping and turning around to face her, Catherine was about to ask what was wrong but could not get any words out.

Cause Sara now had her lips to Catherine's, Catherine slowly allowing Sara's tongue access to her mouth at the same point letting herself get lost into the sensation that Sara's lips were causing her entire body the heat and passion was overwhelming to Catherine and as she was about to demand more Sara pulled away with a huge smirk on her face and shouted to Greg.

"Saunders you owe $20 dollars and I will expect to see you in the high heels tomorrow oh Lord Sissy Saunders" and with that Sara walk out of the break room and towards the car park leaving behind a grumbling Greg and a some what bewildered and aroused Catherine Willows.


End file.
